There's Something About You
by dannyboy23
Summary: Rachel Berry and Sam Evans have both been betrayed by the people they love. They're working through it together, but is that in anyway a good start for a true friendship?


There's Something About You

Chapter One

Rachel Berry sighed. Another day, Another slushy facial. She thought she should be used to them by now, after all she'd been in Glee Club for over a year and along with Kurt before he left she seemed to be the main target, but they still got to her. Not only did they sting like hell if they got in your eyes but it was also very intimidating and scary, she was honestly a bit surprised that Mr Schu had done nothing to stop them being thrown at his students. It had been a long week for Rachel already, even though if it was only Wednesday, as her ex-boyfriend Finn Hudson had developed mono at the same time that Quinn Fabray his ex-girlfriend had. Rachel was no idiot, she knew that couldn't be a coincidence and it hurt a lot that Finn could not only move on from her so quickly as well as doing the same thing to Quinn's boyfriend Sam that Rachel and Puck had done to him. It was cruel and it made Finn like a giant douche and hypocrite in Rachel's opinion – she was wrong to do what she did but it didn't stop her being angry with Finn. He knew how it felt to be cheated on, it had happened to him twice, and for him to actively pursue another guys girlfriend was just wrong in Rachel's eyes when Finn had made her feel like such a slut for cheating. Finn Hudson was not the person Rachel Berry thought he was.

Rachel was miserable and lonely. Finn had dumped her; Kurt had moved schools and the rest of the Glee Club seemed to hate her these days. A year ago she'd had no friends at school and she had been fine about that but now she'd all of that and it had been taken away from her she was downright sad. It was almost cruel. The closest thing she had to a friend these days was Noah Puckerman but whenever she hung around with him she felt bad, as if she was rubbing Finn's face in what she'd done to him. She was also petrified that Lauren Zises would beat the living crap out of her if she thought Rachel was messing around with Puck. Washing the slushy out from her hair in the bathroom Rachel overheard Santana and Brittany talking. Santana seemed convinced that Finn had kissed his ex-girlfriend and rather uncharacteristically she seemed somewhat upset and apologetic when she realized Rachel had overheard most of the conversation. Knowing it wasn't very likely anyone from Glee Club would be in there Rachel texted Puck and asked him to meet her in the library

"Cheer up" Puck said lightly hitting Rachel around the head as he entered the library "Berry, I am so sick of your miserable face around here all the time. If you expect me to hang out with you, you need to crack a smile once. I'm not that bad"

"I know you're not bad Noah" said Rachel giving her best friend a smile. She couldn't believe Noah Puckerman was her best friend, a year ago he'd been the one throwing slushies' in her face "I've just had a bad day that's all, you know with Finn and Quinn's mono diagnosis"

"Ah" said Puck seemingly registering Rachel's point "Yeah, no one believes that was just a coincidence. Although they did kiss at Finn's kissing booth so I guess it's plausible. But then again, Quinn's not exactly known for staying faithful is she"

Rachel shrugged. Though she didn't like Quinn very much right now she could hardly judge her for cheating when Rachel had done the same a few months ago. It was Sam that Rachel was feeling the most sorry for. Rachel hadn't really taken the time to get to know Sam Evans yet; he'd joined Glee Club a few months before and Rachel liked to think that she'd helped him feel at ease in the group by letting him and Quinn win that duets competition. But other than that she hadn't even spoken to him once on his own and only the polite 'hello' if they were to pass eachother on the corridors. Rachel, along with the other girls, thought that Sam was very cute and good-looking and she had to admit she had quite liked the view of him in the tiny gold shorts as part of Rocky Horror but he never even seemed to notice her. Rachel knew it was no surprise that with his good looks and rocking body, not to mention dating the head cheerleader, that Sam Evans had sky rocketed right to the top of the McKinley high food chain, where Rachel was placed firmly at the bottom. Since then, Sam had been dating Quinn, been performing well on the football team and had become good friends with Puck, Finn, Santana, Brittany and Mike Chang so he was firmly within the popular crowd.

In terms of personality though she didn't know him well Rachel could see that he was a kind and sweet individual and there was no doubt in her mind he was in love with Quinn. He did a lot for her, sometimes to the point where Rachel actually felt a tinge of jealousy that Finn was not doing the same for her. She may not have known Sam Evans all that well but she knew he was a good person and he didn't deserve to be treated this way about Quinn

"I'm worried about Evans to be honest" said Puck "I've just, well Mike, Artie and I talked to him a few hours ago. We were gonna tell him that you know if Quinn's cheating on him then he should get out. Stop himself being hurt. But he just wouldn't listen; he said he knows Quinn and that he believes she'd never cheat on him"

"Oh" was all that Rachel could say. She couldn't figure out if she thought Sam was being dumb, naïve or desperately trying to lie to himself that it wasn't true. Either way her sympathy for him was only evoked

"So, I thought that you could talk to him" said Puck with a cheeky grin on his face

"Me? Oh no. Noah, I barely knows him. We've never even had a conversation together" Rachel spoke quickly "I don't want our first conversation together to be about how we've both been betrayed, what basis is that for friendship"

"Trust me, Sam needs this" said Puck forcefully "You're always telling me I should be a good guy and help other and now I'm doing it, Rachel, you are the only person who knows how Sam's going to be feeling right now. Because he knows the truth, deep down. Please just talk to him Rachel"

Rachel sighed and relented. She would talk to Sam Evans tomorrow.


End file.
